The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ipomoea plant, botanically known as Ipomoea batatas, commercially referred to as ornamental sweet potato and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Grand Marble’.
The new Ipomoea plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Ipomoea batatas ‘Blackie’, not patented. The new Ipomoea plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single plant within a population of plants of ‘Blackie’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Oklahoma City, Okla. in 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Ipomoea plant by cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Oklahoma City, Okla. since 2008 has shown that the unique features of this new Ipomoea plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.